1. Field
Embodiments relate to validation of clock to provide security for time locked data.
2. Background
In certain storage system environments, a storage controller (or a storage controller complex) may comprise a plurality of storage servers that are coupled to each other. The storage controller allows host computing systems to perform input/output (I/O) operations with storage devices controlled by the storage controller, where the host computing systems may be referred to as hosts.
A time lock is a mechanism that locks data for a period of time. U.S. Pat. No. 9,218,295 describes a method for implementing time locks. U.S. Pat. No. 8,185,754 describes a method for time-based storage access. U.S. Pat. No. 7,313,557 describes a multi-protocol lock manager that manages granting, revoking and releasing of various types of locks on files. U.S. Pat. No. 7,010,493 describes a method for managing access to storage resources according to an access time.